The Matchmaker
Dialogue :Mathias :"I came here because Gwin offered to treat me to a decent meal." :"But it's pretty clear that I was summoned so those two wouldn't have to be alone togheter." :"Next time, I've got to remember to ask who else is coming before I accept. This isn't helping Gwin at all!" :Gwin :"Evening, Cross. Funny running into you here. huh?" :"I was just about to go have dinner with Mathias and Lieutenant Irina." :"But the lieutenant wanted to buy something at that store, so I'm just waiting for her to finish. Shouldn't be too long now..." :Support: "Suggest that Gwin buy a present for Irina." :"A...present? What?" :"Um, so, yeah. Today isn't any sort of special day, and I don't have any reason to give her one, sooo... Yeah. I think she would find that pretty suspicious." :"But I HAVE been thinking that I might use my share of our next assignment reward to get her something really incredible for her birthday" :"Like maybe that new assault rifle from Sakuraba Industries? What do you think?" :Propose: "Offer to take Irina's place at dinner." :"Are you insane? Irina would be FURIOUS! Hell, the only thing I'd be eating for dinner would be the burst grenade she'd shove down my throat." :"And after all the time I spent planning to get her something really great for her birthday, she probably wouldn't even accpet it!" :"I already put a preorder down on that new Sakuraba Industries assault rifle, but...yeah. I still don't know if that's the best gift for her or not." :Suggest Meredith & Co.: "Recommend a Meredith & Co. weapon instead." :"A weapon from Meredith & Co., huh?" :"Well, if that's your suggestion, I'm sure she'd love it." :"Maybe I should take a closer look at some of the other options instead of just grabbing that Sakuraba one." :"Thanks for your opinion. It means a lot." :"Oh, looks like she's coming back out now." :"Well, I've got to go. Hope we can work together on a mission soon!" :Suggest Candid & Credible: "Recommend Candid & Credible protective wear instead." :"Protective wear from Candid & Credible?" :"Well, the lieutenant really loves her weapons, but she doesn't put much effort into her armor." :"So that might actually make a better gift. Thanks for the idea, Cross!" :"But wait. Isn't the ladies' wear from Candid & Credible designed to look kinda like a...miniskirt?" :"Oh! Looks like the lieutenant's coming back out now!" :"Well, uh, I better go." :"Let's discuss the details of this equipment later. ...Like how in the heck I'd convince her to wear it." :Suggest a Ring: "Recommend that Gwin buy Irina a ring." :"...Seriously?" :"That's moving a bit fast, don't you think?" :"I mean, I don't even know if I have enough money. I'd have to buy a matching set of rings, right?" :"Huh... I wonder if instead of buying a pre-made one, I could make one out of resources mined through FrontierNav." :"But what resource should I use? Maybe dawnstones? Or everfreeze ore?" :"Uh-oh! Looks like the lieutenant's coming back out!" :"Well, I've got to go. Hope we can work together on a mission soon." Category:Gwin Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts